This invention relates to an electrical connector assembly having an insert for securing an electrical connector to a printed circuit board, and in particular to an electrical connector assembly including an insert having a hollow internally threaded shank surrounded by a flange that prevents rotation of the insert.
Prior art inserts for securing electrical connector assemblies to each other or to a printed circuit board were typically machined parts, such as would be manufactured on a screw machine, that were knurled on an exterior surface. Such machined parts are relatively expensive to manufacture. The prior art inserts were typically heat staked or ultrasonically welded into a connector flange aperture. Alternatively, inserts were manufactured with barbs thereon and were pressed into a connector flange, as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,973. The present invention provides an electrical connector assembly having a solderable insert that is relatively lower in cost to manufacture.